The Light of Tomorrow Will Never Come
by R Amythest
Summary: "If you do not wish for me to say never... Tomorrow is the time I will break free of chastity. What Raven didn't realize... is that tomorrow will always linger in the distance. Raven x Lucius


**Author's Notes:** My internet is working once more! In celebration....

--twitch— Yes... another one... –twitch— can I help it? I adore torturing perfectly kawaii innocent couples. --sweatdrop-- Anyway, I wuv the title I gave this... 'cause it's true to this fic in many ways.... --smiles--

Also... this is MY FIRST FIRE EMBLEM RATED PG FIC! OO ... But by no means is this a kiddy fic. It just means that it's not all bloody and violent like my other ones.  
  
This is kinda short to my standards, but I love it anyway. And it reveals one of the many flaws within the Raven/Lucius couple. –cringe--  
  
**Note for avi17:** ... Here I go with another fic that's too deep for its own good.

* * *

**The Light of Tomorrow Will Never Come....**  
  
_An Angst Fic by R Amythest_

* * *

"If you do not wish for me to say never..." he hesitated. "Tomorrow," he told him. "Tomorrow is the time I will break free of chastity. Tomorrow."  
  
Raven could feel his breath on his face, the lithe hands that ran across him. He could touch the beautiful golden strands and feel his vibrant essence fill his heart. And yet, in Lucius's eyes, clearly there was sadness. But did he not say that with a strong will, anything could be changed? Yet the anguish remained untouched, as isolated and lone as it was before.  
  
He wondered what the sadness could be; the news was clearly wonderful, as they had foreseen every detail of their wedlock in their dreams and fascinations. Every touch that would linger between them that day would be treasured. Every shine in the eye was to be remembered, as numerous as they were bound to be. And the binding of their hearts... they would never forget.  
  
And as they entered their room in unison, the dark room dank and radiating the foul odor of moss, Raven could feel every bit of dim light shining through the window, as it seemed to brighten in Lucius's presence. And it almost seemed that the light of tomorrow was already there.  
  
Through the night, Raven dreamt of a life together... not simply as mercenaries... but together. Actually together. Together seemed like such a grand word, as if never felt before, a foreign splendor. Certainly they were together in spirit, but the distance of society always seemed to pull them to their separate paths. And as they would try to reach each other on their own route of life, the river was always too wide, too deep....[1]  
  
When dawn reached upon them – it was brilliant, yet dishearteningly familiar – Raven awkwardly dressed, carefully making his way to Lucius's bed, waiting by his side, careful not to rouse him. But the acolyte woke that moment of his own accord, slowly sitting and rubbing his eyes, apparently deep in thought. Raven waited patiently as Lucius stared straight across the room at the door, seeming to think of a mild way to word things. Still Raven waited, for a while almost uncharacteristic for the mercenary, before Lucius started awkwardly, "Raven... do you not realize that the sun is the same as it was before?"  
  
"The sun cannot change[2]," he replied calmly, "it will always be whirling around us until the end of time, which will never come."  
  
Lucius stared down at the worn blanket for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Raven twitched slightly, leaning closer to his love. "But Raven... is today tomorrow?"  
  
He gave him a puzzled look. "Tomorrow is the 6th day of the month of the Archer...[3] today is... today."  
  
"Yes. Yes it is." Lucius stared at Raven for an uncomfortably long time, before he dropped eye contact and lied back, gazing at the ceiling. "Lord Raymond... the light of tomorrow will never come."  
  
Slowly, he understood. He walked over to his own bed, heaving his pack onto his shoulder and turning around, where his companion was picking up his staves and tomes.  
  
And the light of tomorrow came closer.  
  
But never would it cross the infinite border of the present. Never.  
  
Never would they truly reach the day they had dreamt of. The fascination was forever untouched.

* * *

**[1]** –twitch— Don't even ask what I was thinking. I lost my own train of thought after I typed up a paragraph. But I think it had something to do with the river being society and the paths being a metaphorical path of life. –goes off to apply ice to brain--  
  
**[2]** I realize that a few billion years from now, it's going to explode and become nothing but a whole buncha clumps of gas, but back in the medieval times, they didn't know that. Also, I'm pretty sure that they still believed in the geocentric theory. (AKA, everything revolves around the Earth)  
  
**[3]** In Kent and Farina supports, they mention the month of the archer and pegasus 'according to the Elibean calendar.' From there, I wasn't sure whether they had a 'January' or whatnot, so just to be safe, I used them. (I noticed that the game doesn't really refer to a month, either.) 

* * *

**Endnote:** Eheheh... see? Look! I posted something! Now please don't kill me! I'm working on 45 Deaths and other (better) one-shots, believe me.... –cowers behind a closet--


End file.
